


VID: Killer Queen

by purplefringe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: Extraordinarily nice.(Nice: /naɪs/ [adjective] scrupulously exact)





	VID: Killer Queen

[Also on tumblr](https://purplefringe-vids.tumblr.com/post/186538143694/killer-queen-edited-by-purplefringe-fandom-good)


End file.
